


Courage (Jack Frost)

by Ltbluechan



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7124314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ltbluechan/pseuds/Ltbluechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A summer Spirit and a Winter Spirit. They are complete opposites. The man in the moon chose them, but why? Lily Rose has a strange fascination with Winter, the complete opposite of her element. However, the curiosity it brings could prove just as deadly as the enemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Info on OC

Name: Lily Rose  
Age: Around 200 (looks 18)

Appearance: Long brunette hair tinted with hunter green, normally pinned up with flowers in a bun. She also has two braids framing each side of her face and emerald green eyes. Her outfit consists of a flowing green and magenta tinted shirt over top of a brown skirt with magenta trim.The translucent fairy wings pop out the back from small slits in her shirt. Her calves were covered in maroon boots with brown vines traveling up her legs. Little white flowers sprouting from the vines. Lily keeps important items in a maroon pouch around her neck. A similar bag is attached to a belt on her waist filled with vials of dust.

Background: Lily is a Summer Spirit. She brings the summer warmth and ocean breeze for the season. Her powers vary from the elements of fire and Earth. She can only control the ocean air. Her home is deep within a forest surrounded by animals and nature. Lily loves the children of the world and watches over them from her magic mirror. Similar to Jack, Lily has no memory of her past life prior to waking up in the forest. Despite her elements, she admires the cold but has never been able to stay in it for long periods of time. Soon after meeting the four guardians she became close to them, especially Tooth and surprisingly Bunny. Her friendship with Jack Frost is a strange one. When visiting cold places she has to always bundle up in a coat, gloves and scarf. Her wings have to keep warm tucked inside so her ability to fly is hindered.


	2. Guardians?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the events in this story will follow those of the movie. Others will be of my own creation. Enjoy!

Lily's POV

 

We were complete opposites, I was always taking everything seriously while Jack relished in his carefree ways. I brought heat waves and sunshine. He was all about snowballs and fun times. So why did the man in the moon choose us together? It's not every day a Summer spirit has to cooperate with THE Jack Frost. Now it's not like I despise the cold. Quite the opposite actually. Snow has always been a forbidden wonder for me. All the intricate details the frost contained, sparked inspiration. The way no two snowflakes were ever the same peaked my curiosity. Ice skating, sledding, building snowmen. All winter activities filled with joy and wonder. However, one that I really loved the most were the snowball fights.

 

I watched the children through my mirror in complete happiness. Small balls of snow supplied by Jack were thrown in an intense snowball fight. Oh how I adored snowball fights.

 

"Yeah! I got you!" My green eyes fall upon Jamie Bennett. This boy believes in everything imaginable. Well...almost everything. He still has no idea who Jack and I are. I've learned to live with no one truly believing.

 

"You always bring joy with your creations Jack. Even when they don't believe...I wish I could do the same." I smile at the picture one last time before clasping the pocket mirror shut. North called me for a meeting so I need to get going. I've never been invited to a meeting before so it must be important. I flutter over to my closet to grab my winter jacket, gloves and scarf. The soft maroon jacket had enough insulation to brace the winter snow without constricting me. With a final tug of my boots I hop into a portal for the North Pole.

 

When I arrived, Jack's voice hit my ears, "What makes you think I want to be a guardian?"

 

"A guardian? What in the world are you talking about? This is why you called me here?" I frown, taking a seat beside Jack.

 

"At least you had a choice." The winter spirit mumbles. I roll my eyes, turning my attention back to North. Someone needed to explain and he seemed to have the most information.

 

"Man in moon chose both of you to become Guardians! Music!" North boasts as a fanfare plays around us. Jack had enough and freezes the ground with a slam of his staff.

 

"No music." He tells the elves and starts to leave. He can't just leave, this is serious!

 

"Jack wait I-" My voice cuts off as Bunny makes a comment.

 

"Whew good riddance mate, we can handle things just fine with the five of us. What does he know about bringing joy to children?"

 

"Bunny." Tooth warns Bunny as he advances toward Jack.

 

"Hate to burst your bubble but kids actually like what I do." His grip tightens on his staff slightly.

 

"Then how come they don't believe in you?" Bunnymund towers over Jack's lean figure.

 

"That was too far Bun and you damn well know it." I scold as Jack leaves with North. Tooth flies over to me, placing her hand on my shoulder. It wasn't our fault we couldn't be seen. Bunny knows it's a sensitive topic especially around me.

 

"None of us may know exactly what's going on but we need you Lily. Pitch is back." Tooth tells me. Baby Tooth flies to her quickly and I walk away with Sandy to gather my thoughts.

 

Pitch Black. Better known as the Boogeyman. No one has heard of him since the dark ages. If he's back then the children could be in danger.

 

"Two guardians have never been chosen at the same time before now. Let's not forget we're complete opposites! How can I just accept this when there are so many unanswered questions? I just can't...not until I put all the pieces together." I tell Sandy quietly.

 

Tooth shouts out something before darting out a window. Something about the palace? Tooth's palace? Bunny's ears twitch as he races out the door to find North.

 

"Sandy we better go too, they might need us." We speed through the workshop piling into the sleigh.

 

"Everyone loves the sleigh!" North chuckles.

 

Soon Tooth's palace came into view but it was surrounded by something...odd. The fairies were swallowed by black horses made of sand. Deep in their bellies a golden glint catches my eyes. The fairies and the teeth, Pitch was stealing them both. My coat laid in a pool behind me as took off into the air after some of the Nightmares. I sigh in slight relief as Jack dives in to save Baby Tooth from being captured.

 

"I gotcha. Don't worry." Jack smiles slightly, hiding the little one in his hoodie.

 

"I know you're here Pitch now come out!" I yell as fireballs dance around me. The sleigh crash landed below as they met up with a crestfallen Tooth Fairy.

 

"Well Well what do we have here? The big four. What's this? Two other clowns have joined your little party. Jack Frost and Lily Rose. What a pity." Pitch's voice surrounds us.

 

"I'm not." Jack frowns.

 

"Better get your facts straight you creep." I glare at a shadow, tossing a fireball at it. The shadow glares back at me, completely unharmed.

 

"Excellent, quite excellent. Oh I wish I could stay and chat a bit more but there is work to be done." Pitch's voice soon fades. What a coward running away like that.

 

Tooth's palace starts to crumble from beneath everyone's feet. The children were slowly starting to give up on believing. Pitch got what he wanted. Every tooth and fairy. With the wavering beliefs this place will not last much longer. I hover over the water alongside Tooth as she talked to Jack. Suddenly his bright blue eyes locked with my own green orbs.

 

"If our teeth hold our memories of who we were then we just need to get them back right?" His pale, cold hand ruffles my hair slightly, a small smirk on his face. I pout before fixing my hair. His soft chuckles filled my ears.

_Jack...if only it could be that easy._


	3. Sacrifice

_Lily's eyes widened at the horror before her. The smell of burning wood and blood mixed together making her nauseous. Her feet crunched on the black sand surrounding the fallen bodies. The fellow guardians she grew to cherish were now lifeless. In the center of it all was a familiar figure._

  
_"J-jack...what happened here?" Lily walked toward her friend warily. As she grew closer he let out a cackle._

  
_"I killed them, obviously." Jack turned to face her. His normal frosted blue eyes were now a shining gold. The snowy white hair under his hood now black as coal._

  
_"No, you aren't Jack. He would never do this! " Lily shouts at him._

  
_Jack advances, gripping her wrist in his hand. "Just accept it. This is who I really am, I will make them believe! You will not get in my way."_

~dream end~

"Lily!"

"Wake up mate!"

"Oh dear she's crying.."

"Lily! Lily wake up!" Voices shout startling the girl awake. Bleary green eyes search the room before falling upon the the guardians and Jack. Why were they in her room? "You were yelling in your sleep. You okay?" Jack's voice came out soft. His blue eyes taking in her disheveled appearance. Lily's hands were shaking badly, her eyes filled with unshed tears. Her usual neat hair was now knotted, the bangs stuck to her face from sweat. A frown fell upon his lips as she avoided eye contact. Maybe he should ask Sandy about her dream, though he doubted he'd be able to understand.

"I-I'm fine. It was just a silly nightmare." Lily replies.

"Oh right because we all scream in our sleep when we're fine." Jack scoffs with a roll of his eyes. Lily scowls at him, wiping away her tears harshly. Deep down she knew he was just concerned for her being as everyone was on edge since they lost Tooth's palace. They managed to keep a few kids to keep believing but who's to say it would last long? Kids everywhere were getting nightmares every night and now it was affecting Lily.

"Lily you know it's alright to talk to us. You don't have to keep things bottled up." Tooth flies closer to my bed. Her pink eyes were filled with care and concern. The brunette only nods as she rises to her feet. A forced smile appears upon her face.

"As much as I appreciate your concern I am more worried about a certain man bringing nightmares to the very children that still believe in you all." A serious expression now present on her face as she tried to hide the previous events. Thankfully everyone seemed to drop the matter as they left her room at North's workshop. Everyone except for a certain troublemaker.

"I've known you long enough to tell when you're faking. You haven't had a nightmare in over a century. Especially one that shook you this much. " Jack leans his weight upon his staff. Lily's eyes seemed to spark with curiosity and slight anger as she flies in front of him, her face just inches away from his. The coolness his body radiated seeped through her clothes. A reluctant shiver escapes her body before she can stop it.

"So the infamous Jack Frost thinks he knows me. Sorry snowdrop but I'm certain it's the other way around." Lily challenges. A mischievous smirk crosses his pale lips causing her to slowly back away. Her back hits the hard wooden wall as she's cornered. Loud joyous laughs fill the room as slim fingers dig into Lily's sides. Jack's laughter soon mixes in with her desperate attempts to break free. The summer spirit was highly ticklish. Just one of the many things he secretly knew.

"J-jack! we d-don't have t-time for-ahahaha!"

"There's always time for a little fun!"

"P-please! Stop!" The brunette's lungs were burning as she gasped for air. Finally his fingers left her as she caught her breath.

"See it's nice to unwind sometimes." Jack's blue eyes sparkled as the light shined through the window.

"Whatever you say." Lily slips away from Jack and walks out of her room. She quickly fixes her appearance as to look more presentable. Though she never wanted them to see her so vulnerable in the first place. "We better go help the others before Bunny gets his whiskers in a twist. He's going nuts with all those hard boiled eggs lately."

Bunnymund sniffed the air when they arrived. He felt that there was an intruder in his Warren. Turns out it was a little blonde ball of joy and wonder, Sophie. Her small form bounced around as she took it all in. "What is she doing here?! Somebody do something!" His ears twitched upon his head.

"Don't look at me, I'm invisible." Jack smirks.

"She's harmless Bunny. Besides, I bet she loves fairies~!" Tooth drags Lily closer to Sophie.

"Tooth she can't..." The summer spirit sighs as her best friend shows teeth encrusted with blood causing Sophie to run away screaming. Lily sighs while crafting a quick flower crown made of daisies, carefully placing it upon the child's head.

"Tooth, not everyone has the same tastes as you." Jack sighs while conjuring a snowball before chucking it at Bunnymund. Lily's green eyes watched as Bunny let loose, running down the fields with a child on his back. The rest of the guardians soon joined in. Hundreds upon thousands of eggs marched down the lush green hills. Everyone spread out to help decorate them in various shades and patterns. North summoned his yeti from the portals to come help. Although, they painted all the eggs too...Christmasy so Bunny had them repainted, much to the yeti's dismay. Things were running smoothly so far, as if the previous events with Pitch never unfolded. For as long as Lily has been friends with Bunny she never once visited the Warren. Every bright colored flower caught her eye as they magically produced the eggs. She built a small slide of vines to help the eggs travel safely into the colorful river of paint. Sandman tossed his golden dust into the air enveloping everyone in a sense of comfort.They watched as Sophie yawned while curling up into Bunny's fur, instantly falling to sleep.

"G'night ya little ankle biter." Bunnymund cradles the child.

"I love her....We better get her home." Tooth flies over. Her sparkling eyes looking at Sophie adoringly.

Jack smiles as he takes the blonde girl into his arms. "I'll take her." The winter spirit volunteers, little hands already gripping his jacket.

"We need you here Jack." North was against him leaving.

"If Pitch returns he'll-" Tooth starts until Jack cuts her off.

"He'll be no match for this." He holds up his staff to prove his point. "I'll be quick as a bunny."

"There's no sense in arguing you guys. He'll go even if we try to stop him." Lily waves her hand, a flame appearing from her fingers. "Just hurry back." She continues as he rides the wind back to Burgess.

"I sure hope you know what you're doing mate." Bunny hops down the hill to check on the eggs. "He'll be back Bun. Jack isn't like that...Anyway I'll fly over the warren and pick up any stragglers." Her transparent wings lift her into the air and through the winding trees. The farther she got from the tunnels, the quieter it got. It was almost too silent.

"There you are Lily Rose. I thought those fools would never go away." A voice whispers in her ear. Quickly turning around her blazing green orbs settle upon Pitch Black.

"You must not have much of a life if you keep following me like a pest." The glare on her face was enough to kill, though the man before her did not falter. The sound of fighting carried on the winds toward her. "No no no!" The guardians were being overpowered by Pitch's nightmares. The dark creature's hooves stomped the eggs, cracking and splitting them open. Not even her fire was enough to stop their wrath. One by one each of her friends were pinned down, calling out to her. Jack should've been back by now.

"It's your fault you know, that I'm doing this. If you just come with me then all of this could go away." Pitch tells her. His glowing yellow eyes watching her every move. Lily shouldn't of listened to him but she did. Her choices were slim and without Jack she didn't stand a chance against the king of nightmares on her own.

"I'll go with you." With that Pitch grips her wrist tightly. Green eyes slowly started to close, the darkness surrounding her. The last thing she sees is a familiar head of white hair.


	4. Decisions

Lily's POV

Being locked up in a cage suspended over a black pit really gives a girl some time to think. After Pitch knocked me out back in the Warren I woke up in this damp cave. Various cages containing tooth's little fairies surrounded my own. The grainy black sand acting as restraints shifted around my wrists and ankles as I leaned against the bars. Pitch left the room ages ago, leaving me victim to my own thoughts. So far he's kept his word on leaving the guardians alone. Hopefully it will stay this way as long as I remain here. Staying locked up is a price I would gladly pay to keep those I care deeply for safe. I sigh, sinking farther down to a sitting position with the cage bars digging into my back. As long as I kept my mirror close I can check to make sure all is well.

Who am I kidding? Once Jack hears about this he'll more than likely do something reckless. That's just how he is. A trickster that genuinely cares about his friends. I carefully maneuver the pouch from around my neck, successfully revealing my beloved magic mirror. "Show me my friends." The soft words escape my lips. The image materialized showing the blurry forms of Bun, Tooth, North, Sandy and Jack. Thankfully they all seemed unharmed. However something was definitely not right. Bun was holding Jack up by the front of his sweater. Both boys sporting harsh glares.

Jack's POV

They just let him leave with her! My icy blue eyes lock with the kangaroo's equally enraged ones. "You weren't here! Pitch took Lily and Easter is ruined. She should've known better than to trust you." Bunnymund shouts in my face.

"She was only taken because you let her go with him." I growl, pushing his paws off me.

"No mate, you did. We were all better off from the beginning until you got involved. You need to go." He spits back at me. His gaze turning to the other guardians. The scowl on my face falters slightly when none of them can look me in the eyes.

"Pitch smashed every egg, destroyed every basket. None of them made it to the surface. Lily tried to fight him. She needed you Jack." North's voice was full of disappointment.

"No...you don't understand. It wasn't my fault..." I frown, trying to explain things. "I heard this voice and-"

"WE NEVER SHOULD OF TRUSTED YOU!" Bunny yells.

"That's enough Jack." Tooth finally speaks, though her voice is barely above a whisper. I had enough. If they didn't want me around then fine. They were just giving up on Lily after all she's done these past centuries for them. I will never give up. My feet leave the ground, the wind carrying me far away. The unshed tears in my eyes are wiped away furiously. A new sense of determination washing over. _I'll find you without their help, Lily Rose._

Lily's POV

Quiet sobs wracked my body as the mirror clattered to the cage floor. It was my fault all this happened. I gave in with hopes of Pitch being satisfied. It was a foolish thought. Pitch Black will never stop until he gets everything he wants. I was just a piece of the much bigger picture. Even if I'm put in danger things need to be set right.

"This is gonna hurt." A flame sprouts from my fingertips to loosen the bonds around my wrists. Small flickers of the flame lick at my arms causing slight burns. The black sand retreats far enough to snap its rope like texture. Once both my arms and legs are free I get to work on melting a decent sized hole in the metal bars.

Time seems to pass in slow ticks as my escape route finally opens. I flutter quickly but carefully out of the hole, greeted by tiny squeaks. "I promise I will come back for all of you. Just sit tight until it is safe." I whisper to the flightless fairies as I open their cages one by one. After the final latch unlocks a shadow starts appearing around the corner. "All of you hide the best you can. I'll get help." I continue, gripping a bottle of dust in my hand. Soon it's tossed into the air around me, transporting me away from that wretched place.

My feet touched the sandy shores of a beach. A relieved sigh escaping my lips. The transportation dust is still experimental, but it got me where I needed in a tight spot. Snowdrop was pretty upset when he left the others. Jack's mood should bring him to somewhere he feels safe. Somewhere he can think and not worry about anyone stumbling upon him. I bite my lip in concentration. "Come on Lily Rose think..." A sudden realization occurs with my hand placing itself upon my forehead. The Arctic. Jack told me a story about his house there long ago. I never visited it physically and the negative degree weather was a force to reckon with.

The fear I felt deep within halted my efforts halfway to my destination. I left my home in a fluster after packing a small bag of items completely forgetting a key factor. My wings. The freezing temperatures could destroy my delicate wings. I may never be able to fly again or worse, if I'm wrong and Jack isn't there, I very well may perish. With a shake of my head and a firm pat on my cheeks I speed even faster to search for my best friend. The prices you pay for your friends are sometimes well worth it. 


End file.
